Si te he visto no te recuerdo
by NekoAra
Summary: "Todos, o la mayoría, alguna vez en nuestra vida hemos tomado un transporte público. Cuando lo empiezas a tomar tú solo ya sea para ir a la secundaria o a la universidad, puedes coincidir siempre o en varias ocasiones con la misma persona o grupo." Reto ItaDei: Nuestra Primera Vez.


Bienvenidos al **reto ItaDei: Nuestra Primera Vez.** Espero sea de su agrado :) Los primeros cuatro párrafos son de introducción, sean pacientes, me gustaría saber qué opinan al final. El inicio es de esta manera porque cuando comencé a escribir necesitaba algo para presentar, y como quedaba muy "¿qué hace eso ahí de relleno?" decidí relacionarlo un poco con el fic ya avanzado (es una forma de ver mía, además de todo xD)

Lamento avisar desde ya que el tema del romance no se me da del todo bien. Cosas así como "el olor de su ropa/piel/etc." no me sale. O es que me da algo de vergüenza escribirlo, pena, o porque no sé qué se siente xD Ustedes dirán :)

Cualquier dedazo, díganme. Cualquier crítica, háganla, pero con respeto; me reservo el derecho de rechazar las críticas dependiendo de cómo esté hechas y planteadas.

Lo que está en cursiva son flash-backs, que creo está de más decirlo. El comienzo del fic habla de Deidara de pequeño, luego hace un salto a su edad adulta. Se nota perfectamente de todos modos, pero lo digo para evitar confusiones.

El espacio y tiempo en que se sitúa el fic es en mi país. Como no conozco los turnos o los días de clase, siempre me baso en la Argentina, al menos en lo que yo viví. El tema del bus es un pequeño homenaje a mí, que lo uso desde que voy a la universidad xD; también esto de ir y venir solo, que me pasa lo que cuenta Deidara más adelante xD

**Disclaimer:** Uchiha Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame Hoshigaki, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Hidan, Kakuzu, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, Sai, Orochimaru, Uchiha Fugaku.** Ninguno de éstos personajes mencionados me pertenece****. Son de Masashi Kishimoto. **Los demás, así no hayan tenido un papel relevante, fueron creaciones mías. Si ven que no mencioné a algún personaje que **saben** es de Naruto, díganme.**  
**

**·**

**·**

**Fanfic AU; Alternative Universe; Universo Alternativo; etc (?)**

* * *

**Si te he visto no te recuerdo...**

Todos, o la mayoría, alguna vez en nuestra vida hemos tomado un transporte público. Cuando lo empiezas a tomar tú solo ya sea para ir a la secundaria o a la universidad, puedes coincidir siempre o en varias ocasiones con la misma persona o grupo. También puede ser que te encuentres con alguien antes de tomar el bus y viajar juntos. ¿Pero no es más interesante lo primero?

###########################

Las tardes primaverales en verano, en especial en los inicios, son extrañas. Siempre. No hace ni mucho calor como para querer arrancarte la ropa e ir como viniste al mundo por la vida, pero tampoco hace tanto viento como para llevar demasiado abrigo. Esas tardes son perfectas, pero más raro que las tardes primaverales en verano, son las mañanas.

Ah, las mañanas. Odioso quien creó los términos "mañana", "tarde" y "noche", ¿no? En la primaria, secundaria y bachiller tienes los dos primeros términos si es que tienes la edad correspondiente.

Por la mañana te despiertas a la hora necesaria para desayunar, arreglarte, si es que no ducharte, y salir luego de revisar que no te dejas nada en casa para las materias del día. Quienes van por la mañana creen que la tienen difícil, porque nadie reconocido como perfecto dormilón se despierta dos horas antes de su entrada, a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, para tener un buen inicio. Despiertas malhumorado, cansado, a veces puede que la cara se te estrelle contra el plato de cereales azucarados. Luego de todo el teatro de no querer salir de la cama, o "el agua está muy fría" al lavarte la cara, vas caminando, o te llevan en auto, o moto, o vas en bus.

Los de la tarde piensan parecido. Deben despertarse antes de mediodía para entrar a hora, teniendo los mismos trabajos pre-salida. Aunque ellos se quejan de no poder disfrutar sus tardes, y de no querer despertar muy temprano para hacer tareas olvidadas. Pocos son quienes despiertan de esa forma y aprovechaban la mañana antes de irse. También, pocos son los que se salvaban de quejarse sobre el formidable sol o el tajante aire, dependiendo de la época, de las doce del día. Es un enorme terror moverse entre los malones de chicos y mujeres y hombres y niños para llegar a las escuelas, en especial cuando de éstas salían cantidades de alumnos. Inclusive, también, son un terror los transportes.

Hacía años que Deidara viajaba en bus. Su madre lo tomaba muy seguido a causa de su trabajo. Ella nunca se perdía, y eso Deidara lo admiraba de pequeño. Quería saber ubicarse en las calles tal y como ella; reconocer los lugares, tal y como ella. Su madre era su todo. De niño lo llevaba a todas partes en transporte público, y había conseguido aprender a manejarse un poco solo...lo mínimo para un pequeñito, bah.

Cuando su madre consiguió un auto, debieron distanciarse. Sus padres iban al trabajo dos horas después de él entrar a la secundaria, y Deidara había decidido no despertarles para que le lleven. Sabía lo cansados que ellos estaban y ese fue el detonante de tal decisión. Pero vamos, no era tan difícil viajar en bus si ya sabías más o menos cómo se hacía, ¿no?

* * *

Deidara estaba en la parada junto a una anciana y otros tres jóvenes de diferentes edades. Decidió reatarse el cabello rubio en alto, como siempre, sólo la primer capa. Un grueso mechón le cubría el ojo izquierdo y lo demás lo llevaba suelto; largo hasta los omóplatos. Giró el anillo que portaba en el dedo índice derecho y recordó quién se lo había dado: Ese extraño profesor canoso y con quienes los muchachos conocían _la anatomía femenina_. Ah, ese viejo pervertido era tan efusivo y gracioso y sabio... Jiraiya-sensei le había dado ese anillo a unos pocos de la clase, pero el suyo era el único del salón. Tenía unos pequeños símbolos japoneses que significaban "artista" y "explosivo". Eso era lo que él era: Un artista, y una persona de explosivo carácter que quería plasmar eso en sus esculturas.

Cerró los ojos y se apoyó en uno de los postes que sostenían el pequeño techo sobre su cabeza, aún girando el anillo. Se acordaba también de ese profesor con quien tanto discutía: Un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años, y que aún así poseía un juvenil cuerpo y baja estatura por una condición genética. Aunque, bueno, no era alguien con quien meterse. Podía causar a quien lo provocase un escalofrío espectacular en toda la espina dorsal.

Ah, se divertía tanto con ese hombre que era más bajo que él. Discutían sobre qué arte era el más perfecto o verdadero: Si el que perdura para siempre o el que desaparece. Deidara había abandonado la secundaria sin resolver ese conflicto con el profesor de arte. Suerte de la tecnología: Seguían hablándose y el rubio visitaba cada vez que podía el establecimiento.

El autobús arribó y fue el último en subir. Pagó su boleto y fue a tomar asiento en el único disponible. Conectó sus orejas a los auriculares y subió al máximo el volumen de la música en su celular. Con los ojos cerrados continuó su viaje al pasado. Se acordó del escalofriante Director Kakuzu, quien para tener noventa y un años era lo más terrorífico que había conocido en la vida. Cómo ese hombre podía tener de asistente a Hatake Kakashi, un hombre despreocupado y "que se perdía en los caminos de la vida", era un misterio.

Miró ligeramente hacia uno de los asientos. Éste estaba ocupado por un hombre de traje, pero en su mente observó a un joven hombre dos años mayor que él, de cabello largo, aspecto adormilado y profundos ojos negros. Se acordó que ese muchacho siempre iba acompañado de su hermano menor cuando lo conoció. Ésos morochos bajaban donde él y seguían en la dirección contraria.

En una parada más bajaron unas siete personas y subieron los equivalentes más tres. En un asiento vacío, no cercano al rubio, _él_ se sentó. El hombre de cabello negro tomó lugar y perdió la mirada fuera del bus. Deidara lo miró. Nuevamente se veía distraído y profundamente triste. No sabía cómo, pero sabía que así era. No era tímido, pero ante una figura así se sintió varias veces intimidado. Pronunció ligeramente un monosílabo de conformidad y cerró los ojos para volver a sus años de adolescente.

_Deidara hacía años que viajaba, desde el inicio de sus años secundarios, solo. Tomaba el bus; iba y venía. Y así la rutina diaria. En una fría mañana de invierno llegó tarde a la parada, y tuvo suerte de encontrarse con uno de los buses que le dejaban cerca de su secundaria. Calentándose las manos con su aliento y posteriormente frotándolas con sus piernas para calentar ambos, se sentó. Se abrazó a sí mismo para tomar calor poco antes que el bus frenase en la parada siguiente. Tenía tan sólo catorce años y no era la primera vez que esa mata doble de cabello oscuro se le cruzaba por el rostro. Observó a esos dos niños. Uno era mayor que él y el otro seguramente era su hermanito; ambos tomaron asiento._

_En anteriores dos oportunidades les había visto. La primera vez le llamó la atención que dos muchachos así tomaran un bus para transportarse, porque parecían ambos de clase alta. La segunda vez intentó por todos los medios averiguar a qué escuela iban, ya que carecían de uniforme y parecían tener pinta de poder pagar una escuela privada, las cuales exigen el logo en las camisas y chamarras. Ahora, a la tercera vez, prestó atención a ambos muchachos. El pequeño de aparentes doce años tenía un puntiagudo cabello azulado, y grandes y bondadosos ojos negros; el mayor, de dieciséis, tenía el cabello a los hombros, negro, y la misma mirada que el más pequeño, pero con los ojos algo más tristes._

_Deidara se cautivó por aquello. ¿Qué adolescente de esa edad tenía semejante tristeza encima? El rubio destacaba por su gran corazón y, casi, necesidad de ayudar a los demás. Resultados de tener una madre que se encargaba de una organización para ayudar a los sin-techo..._

_Volvió a pasar: Bajaron en la misma parada y cada cual se fue por su lado. Deidara se concentró tanto en lo anterior que olvidó que ya tenía media hora de retraso, y como no corriera tendría cuarenta minutos de atraso. Los cuarenta minutos le llegaron servidos en bandeja, pero para su suerte no les enviaron una nota a sus padres ya que había sido la primera vez en el año en llegar tarde._

_Así los pocos meses pasaron. De no volver a ver a esos dos morochos, pasó a ver al mayor casi a diario en el año siguiente. Fue cuando por fin sus ojos se encontraron en más de una ocasión. Los azules de Deidara se encontraron con las lagunas negras llenas de tristeza y una fingida sonrisa del morocho._

_Un año más tarde, luego de pasar por furtivas miradas, pudo conocer su nombre y el porqué no se habían visto casi nunca. Itachi Uchiha, según había averiguado, viajaba mayormente en el auto de sus padres junto a su hermano menor Sasuke. Eso explicaba por qué notaba cierto desconcierto en el mayor las primeras veces que le vio hacía dos años: Porque nunca viajaban en bus, y seguramente era una experiencia totalmente nueva._

_Averiguó también que ambos hermanos iban a diferentes escuelas y diferentes turnos por aquella época. Mientras Sasuke iba a la mañana, Itachi iba a la tarde a la escuela. Encontró información de que el mayor había pasado del turno tarde al turno mañana el año anterior, y en éste año Deidara e Itachi iban al mismo colegio, mismo turno._

_Nunca había tenido el valor de hablarle, al menos para saber porqué lo veía tan distanciado. Toda la información que había obtenido fue gracias a otro de los profesores: Un hombre de unos treinta y dos años y doctorado en biología marina, Kisame Hoshigaki, quien habló de él casualmente cuando las compañeras de Deidara se deleitaban con la imagen del morocho. Resultaba que era conocido de la familia y él había recomendado a Itachi en la secundaria donde trabajaba. Deidara no podía preguntar más de lo necesario al profesor de Biología sin quedar como un extraño acosador._

_Resignado había elegido no molestar más. Fuera de la institución observó al profesor Kisame subir a su auto y con sorpresa notó al mismísimo Itachi subir en el asiento del copiloto. Cuando el mayor tocó la bocina para saludar al rubio, éste respondió agitando levemente la mano, y vio la ligera sonrisa de Uchiha a forma de saludo._

_Vaya, quién diría que una sonrisa tan bien fingida podría causarle tanta calidez..._

* * *

Uchiha Itachi ya estaba acostumbrado desde los últimos años de secundaria a viajar en bus. Sus padres, en esos tiempos, a veces no podían transportarle a él y a su hermano. Recordó sus sentimientos de aquél entonces, pero nada más que por su hermano, y por orgullo, no demostraba debilidad; realmente se sentía solo en aquella época. Su mejor amigo había viajado al extranjero para continuar sus estudios, y si bien no era sentimental con ese muchacho más grande, se sentía reconfortado a su lado.

Cerró los ojos y recordó a ese profesor Jiraiya, quien le dio un anillo en su último año. "Silencio" y "compasión" eran las dos palabras que estaban dentro del pequeño cristal sobre un fondo rojizo. En sus años secundarios, durante los viajes en bus, recordó vagamente a un niño menor a él. No podía recordar su rostro, en absoluto, nada más su cabello rubio hasta bajar apenas los hombros. Apenas recordaba sus ojos: Un cristalino celeste, brillantes de alegría y, sintió en aquél tiempo, curiosidad. Odiaba verle a los ojos en algunas ocasiones. Le hacía sentirse menos, más pequeño, y Uchiha Itachi **no** podía ser menos que nadie. Siempre debía tocar **la perfección**, si es que no **superarla**.

Todos estándares de su padre. A veces le odiaba por exigirle tanto, siendo que Sasuke intentaría lo mismo a su tan corta edad y no llegaría nunca a su altura sino hasta tener su edad. Pero para ese momento Itachi tendría cinco años más. No había forma de que Sasuke lo supere, a menos que se convirtiera en un superdotado de la noche a la mañana. Aún así estaba orgulloso de su hermano menor, quien siempre se esforzaba a pesar de no tener todo el apoyo y entusiasmo de su padre. Su madre era quien más apoyaba al menor, y eso Itachi lo agradecía.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió ya estar cerca de la universidad. Era el primer día después de unas largas vacaciones que él y todos los demás comenzaban. Inconscientemente se preguntó si ese niño rubio, a quien no reconocería por más que lo tuviera en frente, iría a la misma universidad que él. Descartó esa idea tan improbable.

Cuando el bus se detuvo espero a que todos bajaran antes de hacerlo él. Mientras los universitarios se conglomeraban en las tres puertas del bus notó que un muchacho rubio con los oídos taponados de música estaba dormido en su asiento. Lo había visto en varias ocasiones y sabía que estudiaba en su universidad. Se levantó y fue hasta él a tocarle el hombro para despertarlo. El rubio abrió perezosamente los ojos y observó somnoliento a Uchiha. Parpadeó con algo de sorpresa y logró ver esa ligera sonrisa en los labios del morocho; esa misma que vio mientras el profesor Kisame llevaba a casa a Itachi.

El morocho bajó del bus y el rubio salió casi a los saltos tres de él al darse cuenta en dónde estaban. Frotó un poco sus ojos para desperezarse y sacó un papel del bolsillo una vez ingresó al edifico. En él estaba anotado el nombre de la materia y el aula, y notó que estaba caminando a la par por los mismos pasillos que Itachi. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello frenó abruptamente y se metió en el primer baño que vio. Quizás el morocho tenía una clase cercana a la suya y por eso iban por los mismos lados...Ellos, y decenas de alumnos más, pero para Deidara sólo eran él e Itachi.

Deidara esperó unos minutos hasta salir y verse solo en el pasillo. Caminó apurado hacia su aula y se metió, con la suerte de que el profesor también recién llegaba. Suspiró tranquilo al no haber visto a Itachi en ningún lado. Al parecer tuvo razón con eso de las clases cercanas.

Ya sentado en una de las filas del medio sacó una libreta de su mochila y se quitó los auriculares. Aún si su mente estaba en la sonrisa y los ojos de Itachi, debía mínimamente atender a la clase, aunque no debía ser demasiado para el primer día y con un nuevo profesor.

—Me disculpo por el retraso —avisó el Uchiha ingresando. Fue un segundo tan repentino en que la profunda,_ seductora_, tranquila y amable voz de Itachi atravesó el aire que el rubio se quedó estático y con una sensación de irrealidad. ¿Por qué pudo sacar todos esos adjetivos de una simple frase de cinco palabras?

Tras dos segundos Deidara observó al mayor y realmente sintió ganas de estrellar la cara contra su pupitre. Rogó a los cielos que el asiento a su lado no fuera el único vacío; no quería tener que _soportar_ al morocho. Tenía el corazón en la boca del agradecimiento cuando Uchiha fue a sentarse a una de las mesas de enfrente, pero su aliento se disipó cuando una ligera advertencia de una de las compañeras diciendo "el asiento está roto" redirigió a Itachi hacia su lado. Nuevamente el rubio quiso partirse la cabeza contra la mesa.

¡Y ahora maldecía el clima! ¡¿Por qué justamente hoy debía hacer un clima tan precioso?! ¡Mañana de verano! ¡Y una maldita temperatura primaveral! Todo el salón estaba en camisas sin mangas, o las mujeres escotadas, o los hombres, los más jóvenes, en pesqueros. ¿El mundo estaba en su contra acaso? Primera vez en años que se dormía en un bus; ¿quién le despertaba? Claro, Itachi. ¿Quién tenía los brazos bien marcados y dejados a la vista por una musculosa negra semi-holgada? Por supuesto: **Itachi**. ¿Quién tenía una fragancia propiamente irresistible que no era ninguna clase de colonia existente? **¡Pero claro que Itachi!**

Un pronunciado tic se marcó en su ojo. La última vez que se había sentido así de nervioso fue en su primer examen de historia del arte, para la cual él había estudiado pero era terrible en la memorización de fechas o estilos. Irónico para un artista, quizás.

Con el nuevo inicio de clases el profesor pidió a todos presentarse. Venían hombres y mujeres de diferentes escuelas, o universidades, o algunos que hacían la carrera ya sea por hobbie o porque querían trabajar de ello. El momento de Deidara de presentarse pasó fugazmente, casi desapercibido, pero bastó para Itachi escuchar nada más el nombre y la escuela de la que provenía. Escuchó del rubio que tenía veinte años, y que era la primera carrera que estaba haciendo.

En su turno, Itachi trató de evitar lo más posible los comentarios acerca de su apellido, ya que era el sobrino nieto del Rector Madara, aunque el joven morocho muchas ganas no tenía de que le relacionaran con él. No era mal sujeto, pero tampoco era hierbabuena. Sacó sus materiales ordenadamente de su maletín y atendió a la clase. Nada más.

Pasaron las horas de clase con su correspondiente salida al descanso. A la hora de salida, Deidara decidió ir a un poco concurrido bar a dos calles de la universidad, sin sospechar que sus pasos eran seguidos por las deportivas negras de Uchiha. A media cuadra de llegar notó una sombra familiar a su costado, producto del sol de mediodía. Se hubiera alertado si no fuera porque reconoció esos dos mechones bailantes en lo que reconoció la cabeza de la sombra. Creyó que tendría sus asuntos por el mismo lado, pero maldijo al día porque con su suerte seguramente iría al mismo bar que él.

—Deidara.

¡Pero dale, mundo! Deidara giró sobre sus talones a observar esa seria mirada negra.

—Itachi... ¿cierto? —preguntó fingiéndose dubitativo y recibió un asentimiento— ¿Necesitas algo?

—Te invito un café —dijo corto y conciso entrando al café donde detuvo a Deidara. El rubio levantó una ceja, confundido, y entró tras él. Durante el descanso había notado que Itachi no tomó nada, que ni siquiera había abandonado el salón, mientras que él cual estela amarilla había salido corriendo para no pasar tiempo con el mayor.

Se sentaron en una mesa y ordenaron un café cada uno; Deidara con acompañamiento e Itachi sin nada. El rubio miró interrogante al Uchiha, quien con la mirada fija sobre la mesa pensaba un poco. Usualmente no le costaba tanto iniciar una conversación, pero ahora no tenía excusa para iniciar nada. Le había detenido justo a la entrada del café, ¿y qué más decir? "Hola, al parecer fuimos a la misma secundaria, ¿cómo es que nunca te había visto?".

Itachi cerró los ojos a la espera que el café llegara, y pudo recordar sólo un par de ocasiones en que Kisame le llevó hasta casa. Jamás había visto a ese profesor como una amenaza, pero a veces sentía que la mirada de ese treintañero lo inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza. Una sola vez lo atrapó en el acto y con mirada de deseo. Jamás se lo contó a nadie porque no era relevante. Nunca nada había pasado, ni siquiera un roce inapropiado o indeseado.

Sin embargo, Itachi olvidó un pequeño detalle en su dedo que pudo haber servido de ayuda; detalle que se había puesto al salir de la universidad.

— ¿Tuviste al profesor Jiraiya? —preguntó de repente el rubio, haciendo que Itachi alzara la vista para verlo. Notó los delineados ojos azules del rubio clavados en su anillo y asintió— ¿Qué significa tu anillo?

—"Silencio" y "compasión".

—"Artista" y "explosivo" —respondió con una sonrisa ladeada el rubio a una pregunta jamás formulada, mostrando su propio anillo—. Los chicos se juntaban para que les cuente cosas, ¿no es así?

— ¿Fuiste uno de ellos? —preguntó sagazmente el mayor. Deidara posó un profundo sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero nada más asintió en respuesta— A mi no me interesaba, no me parecía apropiado.

—A mí tampoco, pero era divertido escuchar esas anécdotas y tener algo para contar fuera de la secundaria —rió ligeramente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

El café llegó a los pocos segundos, y Deidara fue el único en tomar posesión del suyo al instante. No notó en ningún momento la fija mirada sobre su persona. Itachi lo observaba...De algún lado lo conocía. Estaba seguro. De dónde, era la pregunta.

— ¿Qué estás estudiando? —preguntó Deidara bajando de una el café a la mitad, luego de colocarle una exorbitante cantidad de azúcar.

Itachi guardó silencio por unos segundos antes de responder. Resultaba que estaba estudiando Administración de Empresas, tal cual su padre, y debía tomar la clase de apreciación al arte porque parte de sus dominios serían museos. Ah, odiaba tanto estudiar lo que estudiaba. Su padre lo había obligado. El sentimiento de responsabilidad Uchiha le había sido implantado cual chip en el cerebro desde el nacimiento. Itachi debía ser quien dirigiese todas las responsabilidades de su padre cuando muriese éste, porque el hombre trabajaría hasta estando en coma, seguramente. Sasuke debería estudiar lo mismo que el mayor al año siguiente, al salir de la secundaria, pero Itachi no quería eso. Él quería que su hermanito estudiase lo que quisiera; algo que seguramente él mismo no podría hacer. En su momento, cuando tuviera toda la empresa Uchiha bajo su ala, le daría la opción a su hermano menor de hacer lo que quisiera con la vida, porque Sasuke todo lo hacía para recibir un mínimo reconocimiento de su padre.

—No parece gustarte demasiado lo que haces —dijo Deidara luego de escuchar qué estudiaba el mayor. Sin necesidad de saber de la propia boca Uchiha que no le agradaba la carrera, pudo desenmascararlo.

El morocho lo miró sin creerlo realmente. Desde niño tuvo siempre una perfecta máscara implantada en el rostro. Ahora, fundida. Ni su hermano era capaz de notar su desolación, y apostaba que su madre no le decía nada para no incomodar su orgullo. ¿Pero cómo un total extraño era capaz de sacar una conclusión así sin una pizca de duda en su tono de voz?

—Me agrada lo que estoy haciendo —respondió finalmente, en un tono neutro, para luego sorber del café con la elegancia de un típico inglés estereotipado—. ¿Por qué dices lo que dices? Apenas me conociste hoy y pareces muy seguro de lo que dices. ¿Eres así con todos?

El rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿"Apenas me conociste hoy", había dicho este atrac...este morocho cualquiera y que no tenía nada de especial? ¡¿Pero que acaso no se acordaba de él?! Deidara cerró los ojos para serenarse, intentando mantener la calma. De niño había sido muy tímido; de adolescente un poco más confiado. Ahora era una mezcla de ambas cosas, pero de repentino carácter que florecía y le hacía perder los estribos por minorías.

Se mordió la lengua sin atreverse a responder "¿Acaso no me recuerdas?".

—Sonará muy gay si te lo digo.

—Yo no juzgo a nadie, y si dijiste lo anterior, supondré que te imaginas cómo soy.

Deidara suspiró, resignado. Bien, lo diría, pero si el Uchiha se reía en su cara se levantaría e iría. Si aún era ese muchacho que vio varias veces en el bus y del cual le habían contado, no se reiría.

—Lo noto en tus ojos —dijo finalmente, y sorbiendo luego del café para intentar darle a Itachi un hueco para hablar.

El morocho siguió mostrando su rostro serio, pero por dentro, no tan dentro como cualquiera supondría, estaba sorprendido. Nuevamente, este muchacho rubio de ojos azules delineados, le había leído. ¿Cómo pudo? Itachi Uchiha tenía una máscara perfecta que lo hacía parecer atractivamente serio, letalmente silencioso y fríamente inalcanzable, y un muchacho de apariencia andrógina al cual no conocía de nada "notó algo en sus ojos". Algo estaba pasando: O Itachi perdía sus facultades "actorales", o Deidara podía ver dentro de él. Quiso no creer en ninguna de las dos. Ninguna era factible.

—Me explico —prosiguió el rubio cuando Itachi no dio ni registros de querer hablar—: Noto que no eres del todo feliz en tu vida. Hay algo raro en tus ojos y tu expresión, como que no estás conforme con lo que debes hacer, porque ni siquiera quieres hacerlo. Y respondiendo lo de antes: No, no soy así con todos. Soy una persona de carácter explosivo, según Jiraiya. Me altero fácilmente si algo no me parece pero también soy introvertido con quienes recién conozco.

—No lo pareces en mi presencia —le dijo el morocho con calma. Era cierto, él no quería seguir esa carrera, ¿pero cómo este muchacho lo había descubierto? ¿Sería un aliado de su tío abuelo Madara? El hombre sabía que lo que estudiaba no le hacía feliz, pero si conseguía pruebas dichas por Itachi podría meterle en problemas. Debía ser cuidadoso con el rubio...

Deidara suspiró y se quedó mirando su café. Giró el rostro hacia la ventana y miró fuera. Era un día tan hermoso...Habían pronosticado un día soleado, ligeramente ventoso, sin nubes y buena temperatura. Deidara colocó una mano en su frente y así se evitó desviar los ojos hacia Itachi. Odiaba al otro, no sabía por qué, pero así era. ¿Quizás sus brazos? ¿Su actitud? ¿Sus ojos o cabello? ¿Por qué particularmente odiaba que no le recordara?

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, claro —sonrió el rubio ante la pregunta, agitando las manos delante de su rostro. Notó la intensa mirada del Uchiha clavada en sus palmas y se miró. Sonrió nervioso y extendió los brazos sobre la mesa para que así Itachi tuviera mejor acceso a esas marcas—. Un amigo de la familia estudia dibujo y practica para ser tatuador. Le dije lo que quería y me hizo las bocas en las manos. Geniales, ¿eh? Tiene talento.

— ¿Son temporales? —preguntó mirando los tatuajes. El de la palma izquierda era una boca sacando la lengua, bastante realista; en la otra palma la mano parecía estar masticando algo. Cuando Deidara le asintió, Itachi respondió de la misma manera.

—Sé que son raros, pero él necesitaba practicar y yo quería un distintivo —sonrió y un alto vaso de gaseosa con cubos de hielo en el interior le fue puesto en frente por una camarera. Alzó una ceja y observó al morocho.

—Es un día de calor y mejor tomar algo fresco luego de un café —explicó mientras un vaso igual le era colocado delante—. Correrá por mi cuenta.

— ¿Cómo sabes que me gusta este tipo de gaseosas?

—Luego del receso entraste al salón tirando una botella de esto al cesto de la basura.

Bueno, eso tenía lógica. ¿Pero cuándo lo había ordenado? ¿Acaso mientras divagaba observando por la ventana? Cerró los ojos, agradeció y se puso a tomar con tranquilidad. Ya no había nada que decir, excepto "¡¿Cómo no me recuerdas?!". Suspiró y observó al televisor que estaba dando las noticias locales. Sonrió al ver en la T.V. a un pálido joven de cabello negro y ojos igualmente oscuros posar al lado de una obra que había ganado un concurso de arte. Itachi miró también, curioso por aquella orgullosa sonrisa.

— ¿Él te hizo los tatuajes? ¿Sai?

—Te dije que era talentoso —y con el pecho inflado de orgullo por una buena noticia que involucraba a un artista que él vio nacer, tomó de un trago la gaseosa transparente y burbujeante.

Itachi tomó el suyo con más calma. Ya no había nada de lo que hablar porque el tema principal era si se conocían de algún lado. De la escuela, ya sabía, ambos tuvieron al mismo profesor en diferentes años. Era muy probable que se hayan cruzado en algún momento antes de Itachi abandonar la institución... ¿ Y ahora qué?

—Hmg —masculló Deidara intentando que el picor producido por las burbujas en su garganta no le impidiera el habla—. Yhm... —carraspeó. Pero joder que las burbujas molestaban. Itachi lo miró tan tranquilo como sólo él— Disculpa que diga esto, ¿pero entonces no sabes de dónde nos conocemos?

—De la escuela sería lo más lógico —respondió—. Debí haberte visto en alguna ocasión, pero no por más de diez segundos. No te recuerdo para nada, y de la adolescencia hasta aquí no puede haber mucho cambio en una persona.

—Eso porque no has visto a la novia de mi primo... —murmuró mirando hacia un costado, recordando a su primo Shikamaru presentarles a una chica rubia de edad parecida a la de Deidara. En un comienzo, cuando la vieron la primera vez, la chica utilizaba frenillos y no era de cuerpo agraciado; ahora, cinco años después, Temari tenía una sonrisa digna de quienes hacen publicidad a pastas de dientes y el cuerpo de una modelo— Sí nos hemos visto. En el autobús de camino a la secundaria y una vez cuando Kisame te llevó a casa en su auto.

Itachi agudizó la memoria y la mirada. Ahora que lo decía...esa mata rubia de cabello, junto a esos ojos azules que brillaban cuando sentía orgullo... ¿era posible? ¿En verdad era ese mismo niño rubio que vio contadas veces en el bus?

—Parece ser que ya me recuerdas —Deidara sonrió de lado. En los ojos negros de Itachi veía algo de sorpresa y "una revelación"—. Hola, me llamo Deidara —levantó las cejas con algo de gracia.

Itachi emitió un simple monosílabo. Se sentía molesto, e incluso estúpido, por no haber notado que ese niño de grandes ojos azules era el hombre sentado frente a él. Torció ligeramente los labios y terminó su gaseosa justo antes de que Deidara se echara uno de los cubos de hielo a la boca y lo partiera con las muelas, al ser delgado y débil ese trozo de agua congelada.

—Siendo Itachi Uchiha, con todo lo que escuché de ti y lo que sé, me impresiona tu memoria —ladeó la sonrisa el rubio.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada entonces?

—Para ti seguramente no fue relevante.

— ¿Y para ti sí?

Deidara levantó las cejas y se puso a pensar en ello, ligeramente sonrojado. Para él, haber conocido a Itachi al menos a la distancia había sido algo importante. No sabía por qué, pero así había sido. No era amor, estaba seguro, aún sentía cosas por su profesor de arte de la secundaria. Pero haber conocido esa desdicha en los ojos carbón le había revuelto el interior en una extraña y cálida sensación, parecida a cuando Itachi le había sonreído aquella vez...Ahora que lo pensaba, Itachi seguro ni se había enterado de que le había sonreído.

—No fue la gran cosa para mí —respondió con una mentira perfecta, pero claro, Itachi logró ver a través de ella gracias a su perspicacia—. Es sólo que me llamaba la atención tu hermano y lo mal que siempre te veías.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Cada vez que coincidíamos en bus e ibas con tu hermano tenías los mismos ojos que ahora. Te veías distante y decaído, como si todo lo que estuvieras haciendo no te gustara o no valiera la pena. No sé, noté que te sentías solitario, pero con tu hermano lo disimulabas bastante bien.

Itachi cerró los ojos. Ahora sí que se sentía inferior. Un niño, un **simple** niño, años atrás, había conseguido notar su sentir solitario y ausente, cosa que ni el propio Sasuke, tan cercano como era, pudo ver. Quizás este muchacho rubio no fuera un "espía" de Madara. Quizás el destino, cosa en la que Itachi nunca creyó, los había encontrado. ¿Por qué ponerle en frente a un hombre de ojos azules y afeminada apariencia para que destruyera su máscara de indiferencia? ¿Qué podía ver, y por qué, Deidara que los demás no?

Miró a los costados y prefirió desviar el tema a los profesores de secundaria y a la clase universitaria. De eso podían hablar cómodos. Si Deidara se hubiera dado cuenta que había incomodado al heredero Uchiha, Itachi hubiera tenido que irse al instante. No soportaría que alguien descubriera su fachada sin sentirse humillado y con el orgullo herido. Eso le habían enseñado desde niño. No permitiría que nadie lo viera débil si podía evitarlo.

Pasaron los minutos y entonces el reloj marcó las dos de la tarde. No importaba. Ellos continuaron hablando. Deidara había superado un poco la timidez e Itachi dejó parte de su máscara a un lado. Podían hablar tranquilos sin ningún tipo de incomodidad...siempre y cuando el tema de la tristeza Uchiha se mantuviera apartado.

Accidentalmente Deidara había soltado que esperaba en algún momento poder tener una cita con Sasori, el profesor, y al instante se sintió estúpido. ¿Qué pensaría Itachi de alguien así? En los círculos de alta categoría las cosas de ese estilo se mantenían en la clandestinidad absoluta y seguramente a Itachi lo habían criado para ver _esos gustos_ como algo anormal. No quería que el mayor tuviera esa visión de él, pero tampoco dejaría de ser quién era. Si Itachi sentía asco, uno de los dos se levantaría y se iría.

Sin embargo Itachi permaneció tranquilo, curioso por la expresión sufrida del rubio. Pudo adivinar lo que concluyó y explicó con simples palabras que no le habían enseñado a odiar a las personas con diferentes preferencias sexuales; y que si lo hubieran hecho, él no podría cumplir con ello. Itachi les tenía demasiado respeto a los demás como para que las enseñanzas de su familia afectasen sus círculos sociales fuera de los círculos de renombre.

El reloj marcó las tres y ellos terminaban de almorzar. Deidara estaba tranquilo porque no debía llegar a casa y anunciarse; con un mensaje de texto bastaba. Itachi se hizo nulo problema; en su casa no importaba si estaba o no, y Sasuke ya estaba grandecito para volver solo.

Continuaron hablando un rato más. El rubio consiguió notar las pocas ganas de Itachi de irse. Parecía no querer volver a casa, y se preguntó porqué simplemente no se mudaba. Cuando el mayor se levantó para ir al baño y dejó el celular en la mesa, éste comenzó a sonar. Deidara lo observó dudando de si contestar o no. No le incumbía, lo dejaría sonar, aunque el cartelito en la pantalla "cinco llamadas perdidas" llamó terriblemente su atención. ¿Habría evitado contestar por estar hablando con él? ¿O porque simplemente no quería contestar?

Deidara miró a la mesa donde sus manos estaban unidas, jugando con sus pulgares. Miró los tatuajes temporales de sus palmas y se replanteó que quizás no quisiera tanto al profesor como creía...

¿Por qué la mirada solitaria y atormentada de ese hombre de clase alta le revolvía el estómago? No en mal sentido...sino como las famosas mariposas... Nunca le habían agradado los hombres de poca charla, y menos para ser una pareja. No entendía por qué Itachi podía hacerle sentir calidez. Quizás sentía lástima por él, pero no se lo dejaría ver. No heriría su orgullo Uchiha tan conocido.

En cuanto el morocho volvió, Deidara le avisó de la llamada perdida. Itachi hizo un gesto de total desinterés mientras recogían sus cosas. Fueron a la puerta y salieron nada más que para encontrarse con un potente sol que les hizo doler los ojos. Ni cerrarlos aminoró el ardor hasta pasados los segundos.

Caminaron hasta la parada del bus, aquél transporte donde todo comenzó sin que una de las mitades se diera cuenta.

Iban callados. Ya no había nada más de qué hablar. Habían conversado sobre Kisame y Kakuzu; sobre Jiraiya y Tsunade; sobre el problemático de la secundaria y_ querido sobrino_ de Kakuzu: Hidan. A quien, por cierto, se cruzaron de camino a la parada. La edad parecía estarle arreglando el comportamiento porque iba tranquilo con un grupo de muchachos con quienes compartía clases y seguramente con quienes salía a tomar los viernes y sábados por la noche.

Mientras esperaban el transporte hablaron del curso de ingreso de cada uno. Ese dichoso año donde la meta era pasar todas las materias asignadas y dar un examen final en Diciembre para saber si podían ser aceptados o no. En caso de reprobar alguna de las materias, debían repetir las no logradas al año siguiente así debieran sólo una. Y, finalmente, una vez dadas todas las materias, dar el examen. No hacía falta ser un genio para que ambos notasen que tardaron un año cada uno en hacerlo y aprobar. Después de todo, salieron de la secundaria a los dieciocho, a los diecinueve dieron el ingreso y helos aquí, Deidara con veinte e Itachi con veintidós.

Subieron al primer autobús que les dejaba cerca de sus hogares. Se sentaron en los asientos de más atrás, aquellos donde nadie quiere ir en caso de un brusco desacelere de velocidad que mandaría a cualquiera directo al pasillo del vehículo. La persona al lado de Deidara bajó dos paradas después, por lo que el rubio pudo ponerse del lado de la ventada e Itachi estar más cerca de un agarre en caso de frenada repentina.

Quisieron volver a hablar. Itachi tenía curiosidad...

— ¿Desde cuándo te gusta el profesor Sasori?

Deidara guardó silencio y lo pensó. Quizás desde la primer clase, ¿o antes? ¿Desde la primera vez que lo vio en la escuela? Hm...Suspiró y respondió que no estaba del todo seguro, pero que ahora se lo replanteaba.

—Me gustan también las chicas, oye —se defendió con una sonrisa. Realmente hacía rato que quería dejar en claro ese punto—. Puede que haya alguien más, no estoy del todo seguro. Pero dudo le interesen los chicos.

—Eres tímido, ya me di cuenta —quiso recalcar el Uchiha—. No somos niños de primaria ni adolescentes...Yo no, al menos —sonrió y Deidara se sintió ofendido. ¿Le estaba diciendo adolescente inmaduro? "¡Tengo veinte años!" gritó la mente rubia en tono berrinchudo—. Si quieres dar los rodeos que se dan siempre, hazlo, pero sabes que no me va a molestar lo que digas —le dijo tranquilo, avisándole con ello que si quería hablar sobre ese "nuevo hombre" lo hiciera sin temor al verse burlado.

—Se siente bien volver a casa con alguien —espetó de repente el rubio, cambiando abruptamente de tema, y así llamando la atención del morocho—. No me hablaba con nadie de los que tomaban el mismo bus que yo, y ninguno de mis amigos vivía cerca. Me sentía un marginado —rió al recordar esos extraños sentimientos de soledad—. Ahora, mínimo, sé que vives por mi lado, tomas el mismo bus que yo y tengo a alguien con quien conversar para hacer más ameno el viaje.

—Lo mismo digo —sonrió Itachi ante esa confesión. La verdad que saberse cerca y no hablarse era estúpido. Ninguno de los dos quería pasar solo el viaje y hablar era el mejor remedio.

Se intercambiaron los correos electrónicos a recuerdo y pedido de Deidara para las consultas entre tareas o para conversar. Deidara internamente se prometió no ser un pesado con Itachi. Éste habría replicado si se hubiera enterado del pensamiento en la cabeza rubia.

Sus vidas siguieron tranquilas. La única clase en la que concordaban era en la del lunes, pero volvían siempre juntos en bus o se detenían a comer en el bar. Ah, y qué decir de los viajes de ida al estudio; ahora en cuanto se veían, mínimo se sentaban uno al lado del otro sin emitir palabra. Itachi era más reservado, releyendo sus apuntes; Deidara iba siempre concentrado en su música o en un libro de arte que había conseguido. De vez en cuando Itachi iba por él en auto cuando sus padres no lo usaban, ya sea buscarlo en la casa o en la parada. Y en varias ocasiones eran tres los habitantes del auto: Uchiha mayor, Uchiha menor y Deidara.

En esos pocos viajes el rubio aprendió que el alegre y sonriente niño de ojos inocentes ahora era un adolescente de pocas palabras y ligeramente diferente en aspecto a Itachi. En actitud se parecían bastante, pero en físico no: Itachi era más alto, de cabello largo y un cuerpo más adulto; Sasuke tenía las facciones del rostro más afiladas, aunque con un deje de niño, de cabello corto como siempre lo había tenido y de menor altura, con el cuerpo correspondiente a su edad. Claro, Sasuke carecía de aquellas líneas que Itachi poseía en el rostro. _Aquellas malditas y bellas ojeras..._

Con el paso de los días Deidara e Itachi adquirieron más confianza mutua. Mientras el tema de _la debilidad_ del mayor quedara en las sombras, todo estaría perfecto.

Aún así, a una semana de abandonar la universidad por la finalización del cuatrimestre, Itachi creyó propio hondar en el tema. Dejaría a un lado su orgullo y diría a Deidara de ir a tomar algo a un lugar más privado para así hablar tranquilos. Al morocho aún se le hacía difícil comprender cómo no pudo recordar a semejante ejemplar de persona...Bueno, los tiempos pasados no le habían tratado del todo bien.

Finalizado el lunes ambos fueron a la clandestina cafetería donde Itachi había citado al rubio. Tomaron asiento en una mesa pequeña y redonda, cercana a la barra, y eligieron una bebida caliente por el mal clima para así recuperar algo de calor.

Itachi comenzó casualmente una conversación. El rubio rodó los ojos; vaya que el Uchiha no se esforzaba en ocultar que la verdadera razón de estar ahí no era para hablar de banalidades. Sonrió travieso de lado y le recordó su propia frase.

—No somos niños de primaria ni adolescentes... Si quieres dar los rodeos, hazlo, pero sabes que no me va a molestar lo que digas.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Itachi rió pulcramente, pero rió al fin y al cabo. Era la primera vez que Deidara pudo presenciar aquello y realmente que fue una maravilla. Alguien así de serio guardaba una hermosa sonrisa dentro, y una igualmente hermosa risa.

Itachi nada más pudo ir al tema de una sola vez. Le dio la razón así su orgullo le gritara y pateara el cerebro, pero no le importó. Confiaba plenamente en Deidara y le contaría sin tapujos.

—Tuviste razón: Odio la carrera que estoy cursando. Incluso lo que dijiste de mí cuando menores: La estaba pasando muy mal; mi padre me sobre-exigía y yo veía a los niños ser llevados por sus padres a la escuela. A la mayoría por lo menos. Sentía envidia y odio porque yo no tuviera esa suerte a pesar de que mis padres trabajaran desde casa. Y cuando se iban nos dejaban con algún cuidador; al menos hasta que crecí y pude encargarme solo de Sasuke.

Deidara escuchaba atento. Jamás espero que este día llegara, pero aquí estaba, escupiéndole en la cara todas las verdades del misterioso Uchiha.

Itachi explicó todo. Cada detalle respecto a cómo se sentía ahora y antes; el porqué hacía lo que hacía y se comportaba como se comportaba. También dijo que no quería seguir con la empresa, que quería dejar eso para Sasuke si es que éste lo quería, que él quería estudiar para periodismo. Para Itachi fue liberador y para Deidara una revelación.

¡Pero maldita sea que ahora amaba más a Itachi!

Y sí, lo amaba. Se había dado cuenta cuando Itachi demostró su gran bondad, corazón y altruismo en diversas ocasiones. Algunas consistían en llevarle en auto, otras cuando se enteró que ayudó a un animal callejero dándole comida y llevándole al veterinario para que le cure y posteriormente consiguiéndole hogar, porque en su casa _un perro así no entraba_. Itachi se ofrecía a llevar en auto a niños de primaria o adolescentes de secundaria durante los peores climas.

Eso le gustaba en una persona, y todavía no creía posible que un corazón tan grande entrase en algún tipo de cuerpo.

Pero ahí estaba Itachi, demostrándolo siempre.

Uchiha llegó a sentirse estúpido. Jamás había hablado de su sentir a nadie...ni con él mismo. Se escondía esa faceta aún de sí mismo y le avergonzaba admitir que la tenía. Pero al fin había conseguido abrirse con alguien, y qué mejor persona que Deidara.

El rubio asintió comprensivo y hablaron más profundamente del tema. Al menos hasta donde Itachi lo permitía.

El espumoso café que les fue puesto en frente fue bien recibido en su comienzo, y ahora sólo eran tazas vacías. Sólo quedaba un sorbo en la de Deidara. Lo bebió y aquello le dejó un bigote de espuma, con el cual intentó hacer reír al Uchiha imitando a algún estereotipo de ricachón. No consiguió el resultado esperado, pero Itachi le dio la razón con algo de gracia de que así eran algunos de los invitados a las fiestas de grandes lujos.

Con la boca limpia de Deidara y haciendo fondo blanco con los vasitos de agua que tenían en frente, optaron por marchar una vez terminadas las tostadas que almorzaban.

El rubio se mantuvo pensativo la mayor parte de la comida cuando el tema de la estadía en esa cafetería había pasado. Itachi le permitió el silencio, después de todo habían estado hablando sobre él todo el rato, desde el monumental monólogo que recibió al llegar a casa ese día que hablaron por primera vez hasta los días de hoy cuando lo estaban presionando a empezar las prácticas para el legado de la empresa.

Deidara continuaba pensativo y eso provocó que Itachi, tras un tiempo, preguntase por su estado.

—Estoy bien. No quiero aburrirte con mis desastres amorosos —sonrió echándole gracia al asunto.

— ¿Pasó algo con el profesor Sasori?

—No con él exactamente.

Itachi alzó una ceja y asintió cuando Deidara no quiso continuar el tema. El mayor optó por pasar al baño antes de irse mientras Deidara quedaba en la mesa revolviendo el inexistente líquido en su taza de café.

Torció la boca en auto-desaprobación y emitió un ligero monosílabo. La cuenta llegó junto a la mesera que pasó a retirar los platos y vasos. Taciturno, el menor pagó por ambos y entonces sintió la presencia de Itachi a su lado.

— ¿Cuánto era? —alcanzó a preguntar el mayor para devolver la mitad extra que el rubio gastó cuando sintió los labios de Deidara posarse en los suyos. Quedó duro en su lugar, visiblemente sorprendido y sin la más mínima idea de cómo reaccionar. Era un beso, duh, pero... ¿cómo reaccionar a uno tan repentino, sin la más mínima muestra de que iba a pasar, y más viniendo de un hombre auto-denominado "tímido"? Supuso que el "explosivo" en su anillo se refería a esto: A los cambios extremos de comportamiento sin previo aviso.

Deidara reaccionó en mitad del beso sobre su propia acción. Había estado tan ensimismado en el tema que su mente se obnubiló y bloqueó su parte racional. Era como estar borracho, pero sin estarlo; hizo lo que por impulso quiso sin darse cuenta.

Se separó de Itachi y dio prudentes pasos hacia atrás. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Lo había **be-sa-do**! Quiso morirse en ese instante. Ver el rostro del morocho que delataba sin poder evitarlo toda la sorpresa que el acto le había provocado era, además de adorable, **aterrador**. Deidara sentía la espina dorsal congelada, el estómago duro de los nervios y los pulmones de la misma manera. Costaba respirar cada vez más con el paso de las pulsaciones llenas de adrenalina en sus venas.

Con apuro tomó sus cosas y se excusó como mejor le salió. Trataba de explicarle que estaba nervioso por el examen del miércoles al mismo tiempo que trataba de disculparse por tan atrevido movimiento; y al mismo tiempo intentaba darle a entender que le gustaba. Tres cosas a la vez dichas por una boca poco experta en llevar varias conversaciones simultáneas, no eran la mejor combinación.

Tras cinco minutos de incesante parloteo, Itachi levantó una ceja cuando perdió el hilo "de la conversación".

—Ya cállate —ordenó el morocho con toda su característica paciencia de santo. Deidara cerró la boca al instante, a la espera de cualquier menosprecio o regaño—. Vámonos —sonrió amablemente y se dirigió a la puerta.

Deidara estaba incrédulo. Ok, recuento. Primero: Acababa de besarlo. Segundo: Le había gustado. Tercero: Itachi se comportaba como si nada...La tercera no cuadraba del todo. Se obligó a salir del trance y a seguirlo, manteniendo todas sus cosas en las manos porque de los nervios casi se le caían a cada paso. A estas alturas, entre que Itachi ordenó ese "Vámonos" y en lo que él tardó en pasar todas las ideas por la cabeza, el morocho ya estaba afuera a su espera.

Fueron juntos nuevamente a la universidad a buscar el coche de Itachi allí estacionado. Recién al llegar el rubio se percató de lo largo que se había hecho el recorrido: Habían estado en silencio todo el tiempo, no se habían mirado ni tampoco comentado nada. Para Deidara fue un trayecto lleno de tensión. ¿Qué decir o cómo disculparse? No se había preguntado eso durante el camino al estar al pendiente de alguna palabra del mayor. ¡Agh! ¡Se comportaba como un niño! No estaba enamorado de Itachi, o eso creía, le gustaba nada más, tenía un algo especial que nunca pudo deducir. Un aura de misterio o esa bondad desinteresada, o una combinación de ambos. Qué sabía él...

Para el rubio estar enamorado era estar un nivel por encima al amar, y él nada más amaba al morocho. Sabía que le gustaba, que lo amaba, pero ya no sabía exactamente cómo llamar a ese sentimiento confuso. Lo único que sabía es que nunca antes lo había experimentado, y le gustaba tanto como lo asustaba.

Deidara presenció a Itachi sacar la alarma a un auto que no era suyo, pero prefirió evitarse preguntas. Ingresaron a aquél modesto automóvil oscuro.

La primera vez que Itachi se ofreció a llevarlo en auto esperaba un deportivo carísimo, importado y con las mejores partes del marcado; a cambio, de todas formas sin decepcionarlo, a sus ojos apareció un auto azul turquí poco llamativo, pero que igualmente era caro. El morocho explicó que prefería un auto más modesto al ver la incredulidad en la cara del rubio, pero que su padre no aprobaba un auto de menor precio. Aún así, ese auto estuvo en su poder tres semanas antes de que Fugaku lo cambiara por uno como el que Deidara tenía en mente. Hoy día, Itachi pudo conseguir por sí mismo ese _Renault Latitude_ azul turquí, como el anterior.

La vuelta a casa se hizo incómoda. Silenciosa. Tensa. Si no fuera porque obviamente Itachi estaba despierto y manejando, Deidara hubiera jurado que estaba muerto; su respiración no se escuchaba ni un ápice y su pecho no subía ni bajaba en las inhalaciones y exhalaciones.

En cambio, el rubio estaba en pleno ataque de histeria mental. Rogaba a los cielos que Itachi no estuviera considerando el dejarle de hablar... ¡¿Y si le enviaba asesinos a sueldo a su casa que lo matarían mientras él descansaba plácidamente en su cama?!

"Ay, no, Deidara, contrólate..." se dijo a sí mismo cuando esa teoría se le hizo absurda. Es decir, ¿cuándo descansaba plácidamente en la cama?

En cuanto llegaron a destino y Deidara bajó agradeciendo la alcanzada, entró a extrema velocidad a su casa y cerró de un portazo. Itachi no pudo formular ni la primera letra de lo que quería decir.

La semana pasó y en sábado, último día de clases antes de las apreciadas vacaciones, Itachi interceptó a Deidara en plena calle con el auto. El rubio había decidido caminar hasta casa, o hasta cansarse y esperar el bus en la parada más cercana. Toda la semana se había preguntado por qué lo había hecho. O el por qué justo cuando Itachi le había abierto su corazón. Seguramente, había llegado a pensar, ahora Itachi lo veía como un aprovechador que lo "atacó" en un momento de debilidad.

Nada más lejano de la realidad.

Itachi prefirió darle su espacio durante esa semana, pero en vista que Deidara no planeaba volver a hablarle, debía hacer algo. Con pedido amable dijo a Deidara de subir, y si bien el rubio se negó desganadamente al comienzo, terminó por acceder.

Itachi manejó hasta un descampado en las afueras de la ciudad, para sorpresa del rubio, y trabó los cinturones de seguridad y puertas del auto. Lo único que hizo fue bajar un poco, nada más que eso, la ventana del asiento del copiloto; había notado la palidez, nervios e hiperventilación de Deidara, quien semanas atrás le había dicho que sufría de claustrofobia, en especial si se trataba de un espacio reducido sin posibilidad de moverse totalmente a su gusto y, o, verse atrapado. Mientras el auto estuviera en movimiento y sus formas de escapar estuvieran allí presentes, él estaría tranquilo; ahora, exactamente, no era el caso.

Con movimientos casuales y elegantes, Itachi apoyó el codo en la manija interna de la puerta, la cabeza en el dorso de sus dedos y observó al rubio.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Esa sencilla pregunta desencajó a Deidara. "¿Qué pasa con qué? Todo está bien, ¿por qué no estarlo? Es maravillosa la vida. ¿Has visto ese pajarito rojo que pasó? ¿Por qué ése no se llama "petirrojo", pero sí un pajarillo gris con pecho y cara de un naranja furioso? ¿Ese no podía llamarse "Pecho de fuego"?"

Esas y más eran las innumerables excusas y estupideces producto de los nervios que le galopaban en la cabeza, atropellándose unas a otras, queriendo ocupar el mismo espacio al mismo tiempo.

Cerró los ojos para serenarse y lo miró. Bueno, a desembuchar.

—Lamento el beso, en primer lugar. Realmente no sé porqué lo hice —dijo y suspiró.

—Ve al grano: No somos niños ni adolescentes —lo interrumpió Itachi con una de sus minúsculas pero bellas sonrisas.

Deidara se sintió cálido, y no era sólo porque este día de inverno en particular tenía la pinta de ser primaveral. Era esa sonrisa...

—A riesgo de todo: Me gustas. No sé cómo, ni cuándo, ni por qué pasó; sólo me gustas —decidió sólo llegar hasta ahí, decir "te amo" le parecía demasiado fuerte—. Ya te dije esa vez: "Dudo que le gusten los chicos" o algo así, y yo hablaba de ti. Seguro no te interesan los hombres. Puedo vivir con el rechazo, incluso si dejas de hablarme, pero recuerda que nadie será capaz de imitar tan bien al profesor Orochimaru como yo —sonrió de lado. Evadía el tema, era visible hasta el infinito y quién sabe, hasta en otras dimensiones.

Siguió parloteando, explicándole cómo se sintió durante toda la semana. Qué reflexionó y qué conclusiones sacó. Ninguna era coherente a oídos de Itachi, pero nada era lógico viniendo del rubio, ni las esculturas de arcilla que hacía y a las cuales Deidara retrataba como "sus más maravillosas creaciones" o "sus bebés".

—Y eso es todo —finalizó el rubio resignándose a volver a viajar solo y a ser la burla de toda la compañía Uchiha. Lo primero no era tan malo; lo segundo podría serlo si Itachi decidía abrir la boca.

Ah, él y sus ideas de conspiración contra su persona. Ya le habían dicho que era medio paranoico y él se lo creía.

El mayor cerró los ojos, destrabó las salidas y puso en marcha el auto, rumbo nuevamente a la parte más poblada de la ciudad. Deidara bajó la mirada y se concentró en lo primero que vio: La suciedad en sus zapatillas. Debería limpiarlas en cuanto llegase a casa.

—Nunca fui de mente muy abierta en lo que respecta a las relaciones humanas —dijo de pronto el Uchiha, y el rubio lo miró sin comprender—. Fui criado nada más para decir lo correcto; lo justo y necesario; hablar nada más cuando se trate de negocios o estudios, nunca algo mundano. Por supuesto sólo frente a personas de clase que podrían poner acciones o dinero en las cosas de la familia. Por eso no se me da en absoluto hablar de mí y soy de mantenerme callado si no se me habla directamente. No es ajeno a mí que las personas se enamoran —sonrió ligeramente de lado y miró a su acompañante. Volvió la vista al camino luego—, pero no puedo comprenderles del todo en esa área y ese es el motivo de mi distancia o mi fría actitud. Hago lo mínimo por interesarme por quien me importa, en este caso tú, pero no es total empatía, más bien hipocresía.

Deidara miró al camino nuevamente. Claro que todo lo que Itachi le decía, él ya lo sabía. Sabía cómo su familia le trataba y quién esperaba su padre que fuera. Claro que había notado que Uchiha no iniciaba una conversación si no era sobre la universidad, y sólo en contadas veces ese no era el tema por el que iniciaba. Por supuesto que se había enterado de la hipocresía con la que le preguntaba sobre Sasori o sobre "ese nuevo chico" que atrajo su atención, y estaba cantado que era porque Itachi no sabía qué más hacer. Después de todo, para Deidara, siempre ese tipo de preguntas eran hipócritas; sólo un relleno a un silencio incómodo o a una lágrima que podía ser real o para llamar la atención. Por eso mismo no le molestaba el tono poco interesado de Itachi, el cual, también contadas veces, preguntaba sinceramente.

Como fuera, Deidara sabía todo esto. No sabía por qué se lo decía, pero llegó a intuir que ese silencio prolongado en el semáforo era para que ambos pensasen, y porque algo más grande se avecinaba.

—En toda mi vida sólo tuve una novia —continuó Itachi una vez el semáforo pasó a verde y les permitió el paso—, no duró demasiado porque no le gustaban las exigencias de mi familia, y su padre se enemistó con el mío. Ya sabes, el típico romance prohibido por las familias. No me interesó demasiado y a ella tampoco, lo sé; creo que ambos estábamos juntos por nuestras familias. No había mucho más detrás.

—Supongo que era lo mejor —respondió Deidara observando al frente—. Si sólo era eso lo que los mantenía juntos no valía mucho la pena. Faltaba el matrimonio arreglado y tu vida se hubiera convertido en una novela cliché —rió mirándolo. Itachi sonrió muy apenas y asintió. En otro momento le diría sobre que sí hubiera tenido que casarse con la muchacha por arreglo de sus padres.

— ¿Te parece tan así? —preguntó refiriéndose a lo dicho anteriormente, antes de lo del matrimonio de novela cliché.

—Un poco. Si quieres probar estará bien, pero si no vale nada para ti o para el otro, o nada para ambos, no veo sentido. Haces perder el tiempo si la cosa no se aclara desde un inicio. Y lo digo porque sé: Me pasó a los trece años durante un par de meses. Una amiga tenía dudas y...bueno, yo estaba ahí ya.

— ¿Cómo resultó eso, entonces?

—Terminamos como tres o cuatro meses después y creo que aún está con el chico por el que "me dejó". Ya dije igual que no importa. El punto de esto es decirte que sólo es una pérdida de tiempo estar con alguien que no te quiere a menos que sepas qué planea. Desde un comienzo supe que no teníamos futuro, pero aún así fui leal.

—Ya veo —dijo aparcando el auto contra la acera frente a la casa del rubio.

—Bueno, gracias por traerme. Te veré luego de las vacaciones —sonrió Deidara mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón y sacaba el seguro a la puerta.

— ¿Luego de las vacaciones?

— ¿Tenías planeado seguir viéndome?

—Supongo —se dijo más a sí mismo, acomodándose en el asiento mirando al frente mientras el menor salía del auto y cerraba la puerta, despidiéndose—. Imaginé que sería interesante...

Deidara paró a un par de pasos del auto y se mantuvo dándole la espalda al vehículo, esperando escuchar más de lo que Itachi dijera. El mayor sonrió ligeramente, sabía lo que el rubio esperaba. Cerró los ojos.

El día estaba en plena tarde con una temperatura primaveral. Para ser invierno, al menos. Quienes amaban el frío estaban conformes; quienes amaban el calor, también. Los amantes de las suaves temperaturas que no era ni una ni otra, gozaban en plenitud.

El día anterior había hecho un frío digno de la época; se decía que a la mañana siguiente del "hoy" estaría igual de congelado. "Hoy" nadie esperaba una temperatura así de cálida. ¿Quién, allá arriba, deseaba dar tal maravilla a las jóvenes parejas y tórtolos? ¿Quién quería darles un respiro a los mortales de tan cruel invierno? Alguien había querido dar un buen inicio de la mañana a quienes ingresaran en ese horario, y a los de la tarde una "bella estancia" en la escuela.

Primaria, secundaria, bachiller y universidad, lo agradecían. Trabajos también.

—Creí que sería interesante... —continuó el morocho, dudando muy apenas cómo continuar— perder un rato el tiempo en las vacaciones.

El rubio giró rápidamente y lo miró desde donde estaba. ¿Lo había hecho? ¿Había sido tan sutil o él escuchó lo que quiso? No se atrevía a dar un sólo paso para irse, ni uno para regresar. Estaba congelado. Juraría que había notado la micro-sonrisa que le causaba calidez. Se vio reflejado contra el cristal que Itachi subió desde adentro. El mayor arrancó el auto y esperó un poco antes de avanzar.

Esa pequeña sonrisa se quedaría ahí, y conociendo al rubio esa misma noche lo bombardearía a preguntas. Quizás la respuesta a la pregunta no formulada sería un "sí".

* * *

**·**

**·**

¡Genial! ¡Fic finalizado! Largo, ¿eh? Espero les haya gustado. Me llevó días, pero por temas de la uni, vagancia, dibujos, (vicios con el Pokemón Rojo Fuego...), falta de inspiración, entre otras -w- Detesto los finales muy abiertos, y no me atreví a hacerle un final "triste", y vaya que oportunidades e ideas tuve. También quise salir de mi zona segura, que consiste en un final totalmente feliz. Donde todo termina bien y en pareja. Pero NUNCA un:

"—Me gustas.

—Tú a mí.

Se besaron.

Fin."

NO. Por favor, qué cursi xD Aunque sí escribí de ese estilo xD

Como sea. Ojalá les haya gustado. Quiero decir un par de cosas:

1º: Soy fanática del SasoDei, por eso necesitaba hacer una mínima referencia. Lo mismo del ShikaTema xD

Dedico a Galdor Ciryatan la micro parte de KisaIta. Amigo, me pegaste la afición a esa pareja. Diré "gracias", por ahora. Diré "I hate you (?)" cuando escriba el propio mío xP

2º: En la escuela respeté todas las edades, e intenté seguir las características físicas buscando cómo hacerlas coherentes (con Sasori fue algo extraño, se ve como un adolescente pero tiene treinta y pico; hacer eso en un AU "real" es complicado, porque dudo que pueda ser una marioneta xD). Supongo que lo más que confunde son los dos años que estuvo Itachi en la secu de Deidara. Cualquier duda, me dicen.

3º: SIEMPRE a Deidara lo hacen pariente de Naruto o de Ino. Ambos por el tema del pelo. Yo quise salirme de ese margen, así que imaginen a Shikamaru como primo de Deidara...Fuck Yeah (?) Y lo de Sai me pareció casi hasta común. Son artistas ambos, ¿no? Y las bocas en las manos de Deidara...Deidara no es mí Deidara sin las bocas en las manos. Necesitaba hacerlas, fuere como fuere xD

Respecto a Itachi. El hombre, en todos los fics AU, es de familia de negocios. Tiene esa pinta directamente xD Aún así se respeta que es una buena persona, amable y amoroso con su hermano, que se ve presionado por otros y debe seguir las exigencias de su clan. Quise hacerlo un poco más modesto, por esto del auto, digo.

4º: El beso. Quise no usar el recurso de "tienes algo en la boca", de ahí el bigote de espuma de Deidara del rato anterior. Fue una trampa, cayeron (?)

5º: Nuestra amadísima comadreja es, en casi todos los escritos, como alguien de excelente memoria, que le va bien en todo, que hace lo que quiere. No sé si alguien ya salió de esa zona, pero quise intentarlo. Itachi no quiere seguir algo político, más bien algo social (periodismo). Nuestro morochito siempre tiene una máscara de frialdad encima, ¿por qué no quitársela sin que se dé cuenta? No sé, quise intentar algo diferente.

Si a alguien le pareció muy trillado, o común, o ve que no conseguí ninguno de mis objetivos, díganme. Lo lamento si no lo conseguí u.u

_Por la mañana del 12 de noviembre me puse a editar el fic. Había un par de detalles e incoherencias. Si ven algo que yo no noté, por favor, como dije más arriba, avísenme._

Por la misma tarde a subir el fic (Noviembre 16) me releí el fic entero, agregué y edité cosas. De nuevo, si ven algo raro, avísenme :)

La única incoherencia (respecto a mi país) que permití es sobre las estaciones. Comienzan en otoño, como aquí en Argentina, pero aún así hace muchísimo calor; pero para finales del fic están en invierno. Aquí en diciembre, que es cuando la mayoría termina las clases, es verano. Necesitaba el recurso del frío y aunque traté, no pude modificarlo. Es lo único en lo que no concuerda mi experiencia. Por lo que están ubicados en un país X xD

Un beso. Gracias por el reto, Itara :D

PD: No es la primera vez que hago que Hidan sea pariente de Kakuzu. En otro fic son hermanos :3


End file.
